


sO WE FINALLY GOT THE TRAILER

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Series: Rory's Ranting Trash [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for S5 Trailer, Spoilers for all current material, just go watch it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH





	sO WE FINALLY GOT THE TRAILER

**Author's Note:**

> iM NOT OK [i promise]

     sOOO DREAMWORKS FINALLY GAVE US THE TRAILER..... 

 

yes, i most certainly screamed while watching it and made my dog jump and run away. [im sorry my poor baby]

aNYWAY,,, if y'all have't watched it yet, wHAT ARE YOU DOING, GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW.

 

 

Ok let's do this. 

1-wAIT WHY IS LANCE TELLING THEM TO GET TO THEIR LIONS???? COULD IT BE??? THEY SEE HIM AS A PERSON MORE THAN JUST A FLIRT FINALLY????

2-Matt is so cool as a rebel fighter!! I'm glad that they showed him again and it's not just throwaway now that Pidge found him.

3-hUNK YOU PRECIOUS BOI DONT GET HURT 

4-whY is "SHIRO" still PILOTING BLACK???? #NotMySpaceDad

5-next STEP??? WHAT NEXT STEP?? FINALLY FINDING SHIRO??? YAY [please kill me. and Shiro. he deserves rest]

6-YAS LOTOR LOOKS AWESOME BUT ALSO DON'T TRUST THAT DUDE. HE AIN'T ZUKO. ZUKO WAS COOL. LOTOR IS JUST A PLAYER

7-listen to Pidge! she's smart, guys!! OH OH OH WHAT IF SHE'S TALKING ABOUT "SHIRO" OH MY GOSH GUYS

8-listen to Lance! he's smart too!!! also, i hope they portray he and allura as friends/space sibs. 

9-cORAN CORAN THE GORGEOUS MAN

10-DONT TAKE THE OFFER DONT TAKE THE OFFER DONT TAKE THE OFFER

11-mATT

12-aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

13-LANCE IS AWESOME

14-yes more BOM Keith!!

15-wAIT WAIT WAIT IS THAT  _LANCE_ YELLING 3 2 1????? IT IS OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH

 

um

so

that happened. i'm gonna go cry and watch this 100 more times. let me know what you guys thought of the trailer.

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

-Rory

**Author's Note:**

> heh heh
> 
> so
> 
> bye
> 
> [IM NOT READY]


End file.
